Laughing with Your Pretty Mouth
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Rory is with Logan... and a part of the LDB... but when a blast from her past returns, will she stay with Logan? Or will her past catch up with her?
1. It's all right, I'll survive

Laughing with Your Pretty Mouth 

Pg-13… language, alcohol and drug abuse, sexual content

Trory and Socialite

Yale days

I do not own them… if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction, now would I? No of course not! So please, do not sue, because all you would get is my pretty KangaROO shoes! Although they are quite the catch…

Rory is in her second year at Yale, and the LADB is bringing in some unexpected guests from Rory's past… will her and Logan's relationship be jeopardized? Or is she over the blast from the past as much as she claims to be? For my story sake, let us pretend that she's a member of the LADB and her and Logan are together at the moment, okay? Thank you much. Oh, and also… Tristan and Rory actually dated for the sake of my story and were in love… Dean was after Tristan… but the sex thing and everything happened… Tristan still got sent away for the same reason though, causing Tristan and Rory to break up.

Chapter One: It's all right, I'll survive

"Rory, come on. You cannot not go to this, it was your idea!" Logan Huntzberger begged into the phone as he communicated with his girlfriend. "You are being ridiculous."

Rory scoffed at the ludicrous idea of her acting "ridiculous", especially since it was not her fault that she would much rather be playing in the snow than going to some dinner function she decided the LADB needed.

"I am not being ridiculous, Logan. I just wanted to make snow angels! Is that too much to ask for?" Rory asked, pouting up at Logan with the saddest look he had ever seen.

"Do not do that pouting thing with me Loralei Leigh Gilmore, you are not fooling anyone with that innocent act, Ace." Logan said, although frankly he was melting to the very core and he suspected that Rory had known this to begin with.

"Oh, fine. I will go inside and get all beautiful so I can sit with you and look pretty, okay?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure you know how to sit there and look pretty, but please, be my guest and give it a try… You might need more makeup than normal though. You know? Just so people don't see what you REALLY look like. They might be so afraid of the sight of you they will want to leave the LADB!" Logan said seriously, rambling just as quickly as the older Loralei, which Rory found quite impressive.

"Logan Huntzberger, I am impressed…" Rory laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him into her dorm by his hand.

Logan just simply stared after her, still living in the world of Rory's laughs. The very sound could and would bring a grown man to his knees… Thank god that she didn't know it, because she'd be a force to reckoned with if there ever was one…

One hour later, Rory emerged from her room looking like a million dollars. If there had ever been such a beauty before the Loralei Gilmore's entered the world, he could feel every man's pain, because this girl was drop dead gorgeous.

Rory was wearing a blood red strapless gown that clung to her body and hugged her curves. The dress was straight until her waist, where it slightly flared out on her hips and then came back it slightly at the bottom. The dress was breath taking and with her in it she was heart stopping. She had her hair curled and in hung off her shoulders, her diamond necklace shining when the light reflected off of it.

"Do I look good enough to sit there and look pretty?" Rory asked, placing a smirk on her lips that Logan had only seen on one other person…

Ignoring the fact that she wore the smirk of another boy who she couldn't have possibly known, Logan smiled a smile that made Rory melt.

"You look good enough to eat… maybe I will tonight afterwards…" Logan said with a smirk of his own. He chuckled appreciatively when Rory's face turned somewhat red and she glared.

"Tr… Logan Huntzberger, I do not appreciate such innuendoes… although maybe I'll let you." She said, ignoring the fact that she almost called him the name of a boy from her past.

Luckily, Logan didn't catch the mishap and he just stood up and walked over to her. Leaning down to her, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled him to her. Leaning in, he placed his lips to hers and engaged in a delicate kiss, not giving or taking too much, just enjoying the taste that was simply Rory… coffee and caramel, his two favorite flavors.

Rory melted into his kiss and smiled against his mouth, only Logan could kiss her like this…

Sitting at the table at the LADB dinner, Rory was chatting excitedly with Finn.

"Dawling, dump the chump and get with a real man." Finn was telling Rory, which caused her eyes to light up with laughter and her mouth to move in a beautiful rhythm.

There's that laugh again, Logan thought to himself, glancing in the direction, before standing up before the brigade and making an announcement.

"Excuse me. As you know, this is a very secret society that few are accepted into… What you might not know is that the Life and Death Brigade is not only at Yale… but at Princeton, as well. And here tonight, are those members. Come on out, guys." Logan yelled energetically.

Rory smiled up at Logan, he was so interesting when he spoke. The words that rolled off of his tongue and his tone just entranced you… and Rory would have stayed entranced with him if it hadn't been for the blonde hair, blue eyed boy that sauntered into their quarters as if he owned the place.

Tristan DuGrey was the first Princeton LADB member to enter the room and he searched the room for any women that could keep his interest. He was just looking around when his eyes met with another pair of blue eyes that Tristan thought he'd never see again.

"Mary." Tristan's mind screamed.

"Tristan…" Rory's mind thought.

Tristan's first instinct was to run over to her and proclaim his undying love for her, and when she smirked at him with his own trademark smirk he almost frolicked to her… until he saw his cousin, Logan Huntzberger, walk over to her and claim her lips for his own.

"Ace, I want you to meet someone." Logan told Rory as he grabbed her hand and led her over to the group of Princeton members, "This is my cousin. Tristan DuGrey… Tristan this is…" but Logan was cut off by Tristan's voice.

"Mary, Mary, Mary… a member of the LADB? I never would have picked you for the type…and at Yale none the less!" Tristan said jokingly, smiling at her genuinely.

"Mary? No this is…" Logan started but was cut off once again.

"Oh come on Bible Boy, I am a Gilmore… I must carry out the tradition… besides, Harvard wasn't really for me." Rory said. "It seems like a lifetime, Tris…" Rory added, stepping up and hugging him.

"It has been a lifetime Ror, at least two." He said, gripping her small frame to her body and inhaling a scent that was simply Rory… I never want to let her go, Tristan thought to himself.

Logan cleared his throat. "I take it you know each other?" Logan asked, not liking his girlfriend wrapped in his cousin's arms… That does explain that smirk, though… it was the mirror image of Tristan's… Logan thought to himself unhappily.

At Logan's voice, Rory jumped away from Tristan and turned to Logan, a sparkle dancing in her eyes that Logan had never seen before.

"Oh, right… Tristan and I went to school together at Chilton until our junior year." Rory said, as if trying to explain.

"We dated for two years." Tristan added, not only to get a rise out of his cousin who was now falling for the girl of his dreams, but because he wanted to remind Rory that they were happy before.

"Oh Tristan we did not…" Rory said.

Logan let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when Rory denied ever being together, but he drew that breath back in when Rory spoke next.

"It was like 27 months." Rory laughed, only this time the laughter didn't bring Logan to his knees, just to his senses.

"You two… dated?" Logan asked, not believing his ears. His Ace could not be Tristan's Mary… it just wasn't possible. Rory belonged to him… not Tristan… Tristan could not have his girl… Oh god she's looking at him like he's the one… Get her away from him; get her away NOW… Logan's mind yelled at him, not wanting him to stand there and chat.

"Rory, let's dance love." Logan said, pulling on Rory's arm as if to take her to the dance floor and not just to drag her away from Logan.

Rory snapped out of her daze and smiled at Logan, the loving glint meant for him still in her eyes. This caused Logan to breathe a little easier… He wasn't losing her right now, and that is what is important.

Tristan watched them dance when Finn and Colin came over to him.

"Hey mate." Finn said to his old companion.

"Hey DuGrey." Colin said at the same time as Finn said his hello.

"Hey. It's good to see you boys again." Tristan said, trying to keep his eyes off of Rory.

"You know Reporter Girl?" Finn asked, an affectionate tone in his voice when he spoke of Rory showing that the nick name didn't make her mean any less to him.

"Doesn't everybody these days?" Tristan asked, still trying to understand how Rory Gilmore was in the LADB… this society was never planned out, they were spontaneous and broke the law on several occasions… Rory just wasn't the LADB type.

"Ah this is true. Rory Gilmore has made quite the name for herself at Yale and in the brigade." Colin said, letting his gaze drift to the brown haired beauty as well.

"How do you know Reporter Girl?" Finn asked once more, adverting his attention from the girl and boy dancing to the two boys in front of them.

"Haven't you heard boys? Our reporter and Tristan here have a past." Stephanie announced as she walked up to the three boys, holding a martini glass in her hand and her purse in the other.

"Oh a story? Do tell." Finn said like the gossip king that he was.

"Tristan and Rory dated for over two years in high school." Stephanie said.

"Steph how you get this information, I will never know…" Tristan said. Stephanie simply smiled making it obviously clear that she took pride in her nosy ways.

"No." Colin said.

"Yes." Steph told him.

"I can't believe it." Finn said.

"It's true!" Steph said.

"Well, it truly is amazing how the three of you can talk about me as if I am not standing right in front of you at all." Tristan said, amused at the three friends of his from childhood.

"Thank you." The three of them said together, evidence of how close the three were.

"Come on Colin, dance with me." Steph said, handing Finn her martini and setting her purse down.

"Of course." Colin said, grabbing Stephanie's hand and leading her to the dance floor, leaving Finn and Tristan to gossip.

"You and Ror?" Finn asked, still not believing that the two would be together.

"Yes, Rory and I were together all of our freshman and sophomore year… we broke up our junior year because I got drunk and cheated on her with the slut named Summer Banks… Rory found out, broke up with me, and I ended up going to Military School in North Carolina because I started acting out after Rory and I broke up." Tristan explained, his rambling proving that he had been in contact with the two Loralei's at a point in his life.

"Yes… the rambling proves it all." Finn acknowledged.

Tristan simply chuckled… then stopped. "Ror and Logan?" He asked.

"Yeah… they've been together about 6 months now. She makes him laugh, Tristan, you can't take that away from him… not after Madison." Finn said, referring to the girl that broke Logan's heart two years ago at Belmont Academy their senior year.

"She makes me laugh, too, Finn… I love her, I always have… and cousin or not, I'm not giving her up without a fight." Tristan said determined.

"They're happy DuGrey. You probably haven't even thought of her since your junior year… so why can't you just… let them be?" Finn was trying to save his best friend and his practically baby sister from a lot of heartache… because if anyone could break them up, it would be Tristan DuGrey, and the fact that he already had Rory made it harder for her to stay away.

"You and Tristan, huh?" Logan asked. He didn't mean to sound jealous, but it was his cousin and the love of his life that this was concerning and he had to know there was nothing there anymore. Even if there was… he hoped she didn't admit it. His heart couldn't take it.

"That was a long time ago, Logan. We've changed. I've changed. I have you now. You're all I want." Rory told him, although she couldn't help her eyes from looking past Logan and staring at Tristan.

Logan felt at ease and the smile over taking his face proved that. "Rory… I can't stand to lose you, not to him." Logan said into her ear, "I love you."

Those three words sent goosebumps up and down her arms. She had said those words before… many times before… to a few different boys… and she had heard those words before, but they never made her spine tingle the way that they did just now… Well, not if you don't count Tristan…

"I love you, too, Logan." Rory said, pulling Logan's head down to hers to give him a kiss.

Logan felt more at ease than he had for awhile. The girl he loved loved him back, and she wasn't into Tristan anymore. What they had was in the past… although the nagging voice in the back of head wouldn't let it go and seemed to be mocking him the rest of the night…

Tristan stopped what he was doing when Rory and Logan's lips met in a kiss. He had a feeling that getting her back was going to be a little more difficult than he had originally intended…

Author's note: Oh check me out, I haven't died and forgotten about you guys! School is just hectic… Junior year is the hardest, don't you know? Well, review, review, review and I will update for you!


	2. Would you love me in a Bentley? Would yo...

Chapter Two: Would you love me in a Bentley? Would you love me on a bus? 

A couple days after Tristan Janlan DuGrey discovered that Loralei Leigh Gilmore was attending Yale and was a member of the LDB, he immediately transferred, to Logan's dismay.

"He's still into you, Ror." Logan said, looking at his girlfriend stand in front of her mirror from his position on her bed.

"Oh Logan, come on. He does not. We ended things three years ago. It was over than and it's still over now." Rory said reassuringly, looking away from the mirror and heading towards Logan.

Sitting on her bed, she crawled in-between his legs, facing him, resting her chin on his chest so her blue eyes could stare into his brown ones.

"Rory, I know when a guy likes a girl, and Tristan likes you." Logan said, just saying what he was seeing.

"Logan. Listen to me because I'm only going to tell you one more time without being annoyed. I love you. Not Tristan. I am with you. Not Tristan. I want you. Not Tristan. I don't understand why you can't just accept that, because it's the truth." Rory told Logan, with all the honesty she had in her, her eyes never leaving his.

Logan let out the breath he had been holding. "Okay." Was all he could say because if he said anything else he feared he would show too many emotions, especially tears.

Rory climbed further up him and hugged Logan tightly, leaning in to him to give him a kiss. "I love you." Rory said.

"I love you." Logan said, knowing that this fight was over, for now anyway.

Rory was standing in the middle of a party at some Frat house that Logan, Finn, Colin, and Steph had talked her into when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Whirling around, she came face to face with the one and only Tristan DuGrey.

"Well well well... definitely not the Mary I remember..." Tristan said, unable to look away for too long. Rory was wearing the tightest pair of jeans he had ever seen and they hugged her ass just right. The jeans had a tear on her upper thigh, probably put there by the manufacturer, and they fell under her hipbone. The thong she was wearing poked out in the back, and the white tank top she was wearing clung to her.

"A thong? Mary, I'm shocked." Tristan said, although he was obviously pleased.

"Oh please, it was laundry day." Rory said in her defense, although in reality she had began dressing that way months before to get Logan's attention when she had unknowingly already had it and she happened to like the way she looked in her new wardrobe and so she still dressed that way when they went out.

"Here is your Sex on the Beach, Ror." Finn said, coming up next to his best friend's girl and handing her the glass.

"Rory Gilmore, when did you get so damn kinky?" Tristan asked, loving the new girl before him even more than the girl he knew in high school, because now she could keep up.

Rory and Finn both rolled their eyes. "Thanks Finn, where's Huntzberger?" Rory asked.

"He's by the bar with Colin, he sent for you though." Finn said, eyeing Tristan with distaste at the moment.

"Thank you Finn. It was nice talking to you Tristan... I think. I'll see you boys later, behave." Rory said, walking away with a sway of her hips, leaving both gentlemen to stare after her.

"She gets more beautiful everyday..." Tristan heard Finn say, but didn't comment, he only smirked and left to find some girl to entertain him for the evening.

Rory approached Logan with a sparkle in her eye and a bounce in her step. Walking up to him, she stood between him and Colin and captured his lips with her own.

"Hey." Rory said, smiling.

"Hey yourself." Logan said, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands in her back pockets. "Where have you been?" Logan asked.

"Mingling and drinking." Rory said with a slight slur.

During Logan and Rory's interaction, Colin had been stolen away by Stephanie.

"How much longer do we have to stay?" Rory asked, he arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Aren't you having fun?" Logan asked, pulling Rory closer to him, staring into her eyes.

"No... let's dance." Rory said, pulling away from Logan and grabbing his hands, leading him to the dance floor.

And Logan Huntzberger followed her like a puppy, because he could never deny her anything, and Tristan DuGrey watched regretfully knowing he'd follow her to the ends of the earth, and Finn looked at the pair with a little bit of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, because he saw her before Logan had, and Colin just pulled Steph closer, because he didn't see Rory like that... he only had eyes for the blonde girl in his arms.

"My, oh my... Tristan DuGrey." Louise Grant said from behind Tristan as her and Madeline came up behind him at the party.

"Louise, Maddy, you two girls get even more lovely every 2 years I don't see you." Tristan said with his trademark smirk.

"What are you doing here, DuGrey?" Louise asked curiously, a cup in her hand, no doubt of some alcoholic beverage, and her free hand on her hip.

"Same thing you are, probably." Tristan said, causing Madeline to laugh.

"Tristan, I hope you aren't sleeping with the same guy Louise is... she doesn't want THAT kind of competition..." Madeline laughed, causing Louise to spit her drink back into her cup from laughter. These girls were obviously a little tipsier then they had initially let on.

"Okay, we are definitely not here for the same reason!" Tristan said, his eyes somewhat popping out of his head, "I'm hear for the party, girls."

"You're on the wrong floor then, Tris. The bedrooms are upstairs." Louise winked, the same way she had back at Chilton. It was refreshing to know that not everyone had changed.

Tristan chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe some other time... for now though, I must be off. Got to make the rounds you know... it was good seeing you two again... Hope to see you around." Tristan said, although he knew he wouldn't. Louise and Madeline hadn't gone to Yale so he knew he probably wouldn't run into them again anytime soon.

A/N: So this is absolutely the shortest chapter ever but I didn't want you to feel neglected! Review Review!


	3. You know that I wish that I had Logan’s ...

Chapter Three: You know that I wish that I had Logan's girl 

As Logan held Rory close to him, he breathed in her scent and just pulled her closer.

Rory held onto Logan tightly, hoping that if she ever let go of him, it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Tristan had made his way back to watching them, and leaned against the bar with a beer in his hand, staring intently at the pair.

And Finn… well… he had stalked off, not angrily, just away, from the whole scene because the entire thing made him sick. He would never want to take Rory away from Logan. The Reporter Girl had been his the minute their eyes met, so he couldn't hold that against Logan. But sometimes… sometimes she looked at him in that way that said, "It could have been you if it weren't for Logan" and it made his heart drop to his stomach because sometimes life just was not fair.

By the time Rory and Logan had retired from the dance floor due to the songs being played and the boring pace at others were dancing to them, Steph and Colin were no where to be seen, Tristan was still at the bar, and Finn seemed to be hitting on Louise, who although had been there with her boyfriend, didn't seem to be giving Finn any signals to back away.

Rory laughed as Logan and she reached Tristan.

"Some things never change… Louise Grant will always be a flirt." Rory said, although she said it affectionately since the girl had been her best friend.

"Who is Louise?" Logan asked.

"You wouldn't know her." Tristan said with venom in his voice, whether from jealousy or because he had too much to drink no one was really sure.

"An old friend of mine and Paris'. Excuse me, I have to go say hello!" Rory said, giving Logan a quick kiss on the cheek before running over to Louise and Madeline.

"Maddy! Louise!" Finn heard a girl scream and made the mistake of turning around. Apparently Rory Gilmore was even more beautiful when she was excited… he feared the picture may stay imprinted in his mind forever.

"Oh my god, Ror! What are you doing here?" Louise said, stepping away from Finn and meeting the girl half way, arms open for a hug.

"Louise I go here…" Rory said, biting her tongue from saying something sarcastic. "Maddy… it's so good to see the two of you." Rory said as she stepped out of the embrace she had with the brunette girl.

"Where's Paris?" Louise asked curiously, looking around as if she would be here now, too.

"Gellar? Oh that girl is probably passed out somewhere by now… she just can't hold her liquor…" Finn said from behind them, a twinkle in his eye that was probably amusement.

"Paris Gellar is at a Frat party?" Madeline Lynn asked, raising her eyebrow in the direction of this Finn fellow.

"He's kidding Maddy. Paris would not be caught dead at one of these things unless it was for a story. She's actually out with her boyfriend." Rory said matter-of-factly.

"That's what she wants you to think." Finn said in a sing-song voice.

Rory shook her head, obviously not agreeing. "I have to go. My boyfriend and I are leaving, but I will call you guys and we can meet up sometime." Rory said, giving the girls one last hug before saying her farewells and telling Finn she'd talk to him later.

Arriving back to Tristan and Logan, Rory was feeling extremely awkward between the pair because they were just staring at one another in complete silence, almost sizing each other up it seemed.

"Hi boys. Play nicely?" Rory joked, stepping in front of Logan so she could lean back against him.

"Of course. It was a real blast." Logan said, although his jaw was clenched and Tristan's vein on his neck was popping out.

"Oh… sounds like you had a real hootenanny." Rory countered, although she knew that that was less than likely.

Logan sat in his room at his dorm, staring at the ceiling, throwing his remote to his stereo up in the air and then catching it.

Tristan sat in his room at his dorm, blaring Deathcab for Cutie and tossing a football.

Rory was curled up in her bed, breathing evenly, fast asleep.

She likes Tristan… I know that she does. Well maybe I don't know that. Maybe I want to know that. He likes her… he said so himself. God, what am I going to do?

She still has to love me. There is no way that I still love her so much and she just cares about Logan. There is no way… I just have to remind her… She couldn't have forgotten what it was like with me…

And Rory dreamed of dancing coffee and donuts… while the two men in her life had conflicting emotions and stayed awake all night.


End file.
